The present invention can relate to apparatus and methods for arranging multiple circuit boards in an electronic device.
In some cases, an electronic device can include a housing with one or more electrical circuit components and a circuit board. The circuit board can be used to mechanically support and electronically interconnect the one or more electrical circuit components of the device.
In some cases, high frequency communication signals can be transmitted and/or received by the device, and it is, therefore, generally desirable to shield the circuit board and its circuit components from electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused by such high frequency communication. However, the various amounts of electrical circuit components that may be coupled to the circuit board, as well as the one or more shielding layers that may be used to prevent EMI on the board, create significant challenges to manufacturing smaller and thinner electronic devices.